


1:45 am

by pristinct



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, i wrote this at midnight so it’s stupid and short, like really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinct/pseuds/pristinct
Summary: “I’m cold!” Hyunjin pouts, getting nothing in response except an annoyed stare, “I want to cuddle, dipshit.”





	1:45 am

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is really soft and dumb and short but i was feeling seungjin last night so here :p
> 
> enjoy <3

“Psst...Seungmin…”

 

Seungmin cracked one eye open slowly, staring into the darkness of his bedroom and just barely making out a tall, dark figure.

 

“Seungminnie….?”

 

He huffed, closed his eyes and rolled over. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep he would be left alone. Hopefully.

 

“Seungmin, wake up. Please.”  _ Guess not. _

 

The boy in question finally rolled over and glared up at the figure above him, who he now figured out was Hyunjin. “What do you  _ want _ ?”

 

“Okay first of all, rude,” The intruder whispered with a scoff, “second of all, I’m cold.” Seungmin took one look at the other boy, dressed in nothing but boxers and a hoodie, and rolled his eyes.

 

“No shit.”

 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance. Seungmin rubs his eyes and fights back a yawn. “I still don’t understand why you woke me up at,” he glances at his alarm clock, “1:45 am? Jesus Christ.”

 

“I’m cold!” Hyunjin pouts, getting nothing in response except an annoyed stare, “I want to cuddle, dipshit.”

 

Seungmin wordlessly lifted his covers, inviting the taller boy into his space. Hyunjin scrambles into bed, but not without smacking his forehead on the upper bunk. He collapsed onto the pillow in a dramatic fashion, hands cupped over his head protectively. Seungmin laughs, but soon chokes it down when he sees tears gathering in the other boy’s eyes. He sat up and pulled Hyunjin’s arms away.

 

“Oh baby,” He cooed, cupping Hyunjin’s cheeks in his hands and squishing them, “did you get a boo-boo?” Hyunjin smacks his hands away and glares, eliciting a half-amused half-offended squawk from the former.

 

“Fuck you,” He grumbled, rubbing the spot, “it hurt.” Seungmin tuts and shuffles in close to him, “Oh I’m sure. Do you need me to kiss it better?” Hyunjin flushes red at the thought, then sheepishly nods when Seungmin cocks an eyebrow.

 

Seungmin giggled and leans in, smacking an annoyingly loud and wet smooch on the center of Hyunjin’s forehead. “There,” he began, flopping back onto the mattress, “all better!” Hyunjin grinned, then sprawled himself on top of the other, effectively caging him in a cuddle cocoon.

 

“Goodnight, my Minnie,” He cooed right into Seungmin’s ear. Seungmin blushed all the way up to his ears, but just patted the older’s back and hummed. “Goodnight, Hyunjinnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/kylat_t), [cc](https://curiouscat.me/johnnysuhs)


End file.
